


Heathens

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [73]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Community: femslash100, Espionage, F/F, Lingerie, POV Wendy, Riding Crops, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Not such a schoolmarm after all,” Wendy murmurs, rucking the red silk up over her thighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Jude/Wendy - blackmail.

“Not such a schoolmarm after all,” Wendy murmurs, rucking the red silk up over her thighs. “Am I, Sister Jude?” She has to will the flush away from her cheeks as she exposes more and more bare skin to the chill of the house—her and Lana’s house, their _home_ , now the battleground for her and this intruder.

“You _witch_ ,” Jude hisses, but her face says it all—she’s afraid, skin gone pale, and at the same time, undeniably aroused. She doesn’t look so powerful in her habit anymore.

Wendy knows all about her now. After a week of letting her Lana wither away at Briarcliff, she’d taken a page from her lover’s book and done some investigating. Nobody would ever suspect a mousy little schoolteacher of such an intricate plot, allowing her to easily ask questions and get answers.

She slaps a riding crop against her palm, the leather stinging against skin, and thinks about all the sin that Sister Jude hides away, all the pain she has caused. She slides off the table and moves towards the nun, the silk of the nightie swishing against her bare legs. “I know what kind of woman you are, Sister,” she says, pressing her body against Jude’s. “We’re not so different, are we?”

A kiss is all it takes—open-mouthed and wet, _lewd_ , and Jude is sighing beneath her, defeated.

“Now,” Wendy says, “get out of my house. If Lana isn’t back home by tomorrow, _everyone_ will know our little secret.”


End file.
